


6-First Day

by Artiosidhe



Series: Blue Roses [6]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, F/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiosidhe/pseuds/Artiosidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italic represents both sounds and thoughts of characters.</p><p>I do add other languages in this series, they and the translation will be in italics as well. Assume that all characters are speaking Japanese unless in italic.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... I'm just a fan of Bisco Hatori. I do add my own spin on the fan fictions I create, including changing the characters a bit.</p><p>If you find a problem or typo... please let me know it's important to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	6-First Day

_(Mori's POV)_

 

It was ten minuets till nine o'clock. The sun was streaming through the window of the second floor classroom. We had gathered for Finite Element Methods lecture. Mitsukuni was sitting next to me in the front.  The professor was writing notes on the board when a strange black object slowly fell from the ceiling. We all strained forward to make out the object. 

There was a sudden movement next to me. Quickly, I turned to see Pen-Sensei setting her books down next to me at the end of the row. She was focusing all her attention on the black thing hovering over the professor's desk. She made her way briskly down the steps and onto the landing. Once in front of the desk, she extended her hand. Startled, the professor turned quickly, sensing her presence. His dark eyes wide behind his glasses, book clasped over his chest. chalk still in hand, he looked at Penny, then at the black thing which was directly over his cup of coffee, now in her hand. He gasped a little and pressed his back against the board. His mouth agape in shock. 

"No, I don't think you want to go swimming in there, little one." Penny cooed at the little black object. She quickly strode over to the window and opened it. She then placed the little black spider out the window. Her hair was ablaze in the early morning sunlight. Her skin reflected the light brilliantly. Once the little spider was outside, she closed the window and turned back to the room. Her eyes went wide when she saw everyone staring at her. She smiled courteously and clasped her hands together. Lowering her gaze to the floor she made her way back to her spot at the end of the first row. 

"Weren't you scared?" The professor asked when Penny got half way over the landing. 

She stopped. Smiling gently she said, "No."

"Why not, that was a Kurogokegumo!"

Penny looked confused. "Hummm... Kuro-go-ke-gumo... we call them Black Widow spiders. I wasn't afraid because she is no threat to me."

"They're poisonous!" Professor gave her a incredulous look. 

"Yes, I know. But she was never a threat to me, because I was never a threat to her." Penny smiled kindly. The professor looked at her like she was crazy. She laughed slightly and shook her head, taking a seat. 

The professor sighed heavily and hastily looked at his coffee. Penny was seated and, oblivious to the stares around her, opened her notebooks. She pulled out a small black case from her bag and opened it to reveal a set of very professional looking glasses. She put on the glasses and slid the case back in her bag. She then turned her attention back on getting settled and then glanced over to where Mitsukuni and I were sitting. She smiled and waved slightly before returning her attention back on what the professor was writing. 

 

During class my attention kept drifting over toward Penny. She was writing gracefully. Her hair was pulled away from her face in an elegant, but loose chignon. Her eyelashes were long and dark. She wore no makeup and still had her solid silver and gold necklace. She also wore a silver ring with a large blue sapphire on her right hand. Her hands were small and delicate, with long straight fingers. Her nails where plain and clipped short. As she wrote she tilted her head to the left slightly. She wore a long white dress of plain silk with long bell shaped sleeves. 

 _I hadn't heard her._ I realized.  _I hadn't heard her come in or her footsteps at all._

 

Once the class ended. Professor Yamada was intently gathering his things. Penny put her calculator and books in her bag. Retrieved her glasses case and removed them. She then replaced the glasses with large prescription sunglasses. The kind someone gets after they have eye surgery. She also put on a thick black coat and a large hood. She also pulled on a pair of black silk gloves. She gathered her things and briskly left the room.  


End file.
